


【Broadchurch小鎮疑雲｜Hardy父女｜親情向】Alec生日賀文

by blonly801



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Birthday, Gen, 親情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊Hardy父女中心＊Alec生日快樂＊妄想捏造多＊OOC





	【Broadchurch小鎮疑雲｜Hardy父女｜親情向】Alec生日賀文

隸屬於Wessex警局的D.I. Alec Hardy是個頗為忙碌的人，他所屬的Broadchurch分局是個以犯罪率全國倒數著稱的和平小鎮，但不知道是不是Alec本身的勞碌命作祟或是近來治安真的開始變差，自從他來到這裡任職後除了殺人命案沒有再添一筆外，毒品交易、跨區綁架及連續搶案之類亂七八糟的案件在一年內跟著出現不少。

每天都在警局忙得焦頭爛額的警探很難得有幾天的時間沒有新案件、沒有民眾報案也沒有高層要求上繳異常事件紀錄，讓他能夠不用一大早就風風火火的到警局處理堆積如山的公務，Alec終於可以悠閒的在家與女兒共度難得的早餐時光。

Daisy Hardy與父親在Broadchurch生活一年多已經非常融入小鎮裡人與人相處十分密切的生活，閒暇之餘她也開始學著怎麼做菜及照顧家務，當然Alec從來不要求女兒必須學習這些生活瑣事，那些說女孩子就得待在家裡燒飯煮菜的傳統思維都見鬼去吧！對於Alec來說，沒有什麼是比Daisy日子過得開心還重要，就算她長大後想去當演員、消防員或是軍人他都不會有異議，但如果是警察的話Alec大概會試著保持理性與Daisy好好溝通。

星期一早晨的Hardy家，廚房內香氣四溢，煎鍋上的荷包蛋被油煎的滋滋作響，直到變成金黃色澤後就起鍋放入盤中，由Alec接手將剛做好的早餐端上桌並替Daisy的杯子倒滿冰涼的柳橙汁，等著女孩回到位置上後才一起開動用餐。

Daisy目前會做的菜還不多，早上也沒有太多時間能研究複雜的食譜，兩顆煎蛋、幾片烤土司加上新鮮的水果就足夠心滿意足。

Alec一邊專心的聽Daisy講著自己這陣子錯過的校園趣事，一邊慢悠悠的吃著早餐完全不擔心上班會遲到。

Alec一直都很珍惜能跟女兒相處的每一個時光，過去的他錯過太多東西，他已經不想再失去任何看著孩子長大成人的機會，過去的自己是靠著憤怒驅使殘破不堪的身體活下去，現在重新修補好的心被失而復得的愛給填滿，Alec Hardy不再支離破碎。

「爸，你這禮拜三有空回家吃晚餐嗎？」正在清洗碗盤的Daisy回過頭向很認真擦桌子的父親問著，Alec停下手邊的動作皺起眉頭想了一下後用非常不確定的口氣答道：「我想……應該可以吧？最近工作比較少我能準時離開。怎麼了嗎？」

「沒什麼，那天我就先預約走囉！」Daisy故作神秘的眨了眨眼，接著跑到Alec身邊墊起腳尖摟了父親的脖子後就抓起書包踏著輕快的腳步跑出門外，「晚上我會去Chloe家，會晚點回來！掰掰！」

「路上小心啊！走慢一點啊！」Alec目送女孩離開家門後才穿上西裝外套、抓起車鑰匙跟著出門上班去。

D.I. Hardy前腳才剛踏進警局，後頭就跑出一名慌慌張張的警員告知他有民眾報案孩童失蹤超過12小時要求警方協助，Alec馬上接過報案資料一邊閱讀一邊往家屬所在的會談室快步走去。

做筆錄、調閱監視器畫面、分析小孩平常行蹤、訪查最後見面的親友、加強鎮上制服警員的巡視頻率，大大小小的例行公事接踵而來，Alec就這麼一路從早忙到晚，他只來得及抽空在晚餐前傳訊息向Daisy告知今天會晚歸，之後就再也沒有時間去看女兒回傳的任何簡訊。

  
  
  


傍晚五點在Latimer家與Chloe一起窩在房間裡閒聊的Daisy正準備要收拾東西回家時收到了父親傳來的訊息，女孩原本愉快的心情瞬間消失無蹤，她沮喪的回傳幾個哭哭臉的表情符號後把自己摔回Chloe的床上無奈的拍打著柔軟的抱枕。

「讓我猜猜，忙碌的D.I. Hardy今晚又不回家？」

「錯，會回家，只是不知道幾點才到家。」

Chloe看著垂頭喪氣的好友忍不住伸手拍拍對方柔順的長髮安慰著，不過認識至今她還是不太能理解Daisy為什麼會突然這麼黏Alec，她記得剛搬來鎮上時兩人的關係還有點尷尬與現在相比簡直天壤之別，有話直說的Chloe馬上提出心中的疑問。

「這不需要什麼原因吧？因為他是我爸爸呀。」Daisy抱著枕頭靠在牆邊，一邊把玩上頭的流蘇一邊像是自言自語般說著：「小時候會覺得他不在意自己只顧工作，總是不給人好臉色還一天到晚跟媽媽吵架，但他其實只是在用自己的方式守護這個家而已。前幾年爸爸的名聲很差、身體也不好，離婚後自己跑來這個地方繼續工作，那時候還挺不諒解的，甚至羞於承認是他的女兒……不過在知道實情後，我反而很後悔當時沒回他電話。」

話說到這，Daisy更加沮喪的把臉埋進抱枕裡，一旁的Chloe深深地嘆了口氣後湊到好友身旁摟住她輕輕地左右搖晃著，「好啦我不該問你的傷心事的。不過你也別這麼難過呀，現在一切都還不遲而且那天的計畫一定會成功的！」

女孩抬起頭與好友相視而笑，重新找回笑容的Daisy打起精神不再沉浸於過去難過的回憶中。

  
  
  


星期三的約定之日很快就到來，一放學就跑去超商購買所需食材的Daisy已經開始在廚房備料，自從星期一一起吃過早餐後她已經快兩天沒有見到父親，即使兩人同時在家也總是錯過彼此的醒著的時間，擔心父親忘記的Daisy一邊等果子裡的熱水沸騰一邊抽空打給Alec，但對方果然沒有接起電話。

「好吧，可能快結束了，大概……大概在開車之類的吧。」Daisy試著對不讓自己太失望的自言自語著，她繼續看著手機上的食譜努力搞定砧板上的牛肉，女孩相信父親會準時趕到的，或許遲到一下下，沒關係的。

晚上九點，Alec在辦公室大發雷霆的把手上的文件夾摔到桌上，一肚子的怒氣無處可發只好對著倒楣的桌子發脾氣。因為星期一的兒童失蹤報案讓他們趕著黃金72小時沒日沒夜的搜索著，但就在稍早家屬突然跑來跟他們說小孩已經找到了，Ellie錯愕的逼問著一臉心虛的母親才發現原來根本沒有小孩失蹤這回事，報案者原本一直堅稱兒子是由自己一人獨自扶養，實際上卻是與前夫輪流照顧，因為某些女人還不肯說的原因，他謊稱被前夫接走的兒子突然消失的事實，搞的整間Wessex警局雞飛狗跳，Alec已經氣的決定要用妨礙公務起訴她。

「這什麼世界啊？夫妻吵架還要拉一群人下水……」身心俱疲的Alec揉著脹痛不堪的腦袋對著Ellie抱怨著，對方也一臉疲倦的窩在沙發上思考著人生的意義，她看了眼牆上的時鐘發現時間已經很晚了，也不想陪上司在這裡發牢騷，拍拍屁股就要走人。

「好好好，已經很晚了，快點回家吧！」Ellie拿起背包邊打哈欠邊說著，她看了一眼正在向自己隨便揮手道別的Alec，突然想起今天在警局公用網站上看到的消息，臨走前順口向警探道：「噢對了，雖然沒什麼誠意，但……生日快樂啊，長官。」

「啥？生日？喔……SHIT!」似乎比對方更驚訝的Alec突然抬起頭瞪大眼睛看向同事，Ellie一臉莫名其妙地看著大罵一聲髒話的上司抓起大衣跟鑰匙就衝出辦公室，連一聲再見都不說，「怪傢伙……」Ellie忍不住罵道。

完全不記得今天自己生日的警探在同事的提醒下才意識到Daisy為什麼會想在今天跟自己一起吃飯，也是在當下才想起有晚餐約定。

Alec趕回家中時已經將近晚上十點，一踏進家門就看到Daisy窩在沙發上睡的酣甜，不遠處的飯桌上放著一盤已經冷掉的燉牛肉及一些麵包，滿滿的暖意湧上Alec的心頭讓他眼眶一熱差點掉下淚來。

Alec替女兒蓋上大衣避免她著涼，接著端起盤子輕輕地坐在Daisy身旁靜靜地吃起燉牛肉，女孩不免還是被沙發的晃動吵醒，她睜開眼睛就看到父親正在吃自己準備的餐點，Daisy忍不住露出開心的笑容，「嘿爸，你遲到了。」

「我真的很抱歉，sweetheart。讓你一個人等這麼久。」Alec低下頭寵溺的揉著女兒的頭髮，不擅長言語的警探很擔心自己又讓對方失望，但女孩只是撒嬌的把頭往父親的腿上靠，沒有責備也沒有露出不悅的表情，Daisy抬起頭看了一眼父親手中的盤子，忍不住出聲提醒：「其實那個趁熱比較好吃，要幫你加熱嗎？」

「不用了，這樣就很好吃了，你先去睡吧。」

「沒關係，我陪你吃完。祝你生日快樂！」

「嗯……謝謝你。」

「爸，你在哭嗎？」

「我、我才沒有！」

**Author's Note:**

> 現在是英國時間10/16晚上23:57分  
我沒有遲到!!!!  
Alec生日快樂!!!!!!
> 
> 我只是想寫父女互動，每個人都叫我生日愛愛!!!!!
> 
> 把Daisy寫成父控了!!  
可是我就是想看他們的互動!!!
> 
> 時間要來不及啦!!!!收尾超隨便  
但是我很喜歡，所以也希望你喜歡!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> 喜歡的話幫我分享/轉噗、kudo/按心、留下你的吶喊


End file.
